


Mingling With Muggles

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Pansy/Ron - ditched by their best friends in a bar and got drunk together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mingling With Muggles

It's Longbottom and Lovegood that help her. She's at a Muggle pub, dressed in Muggle attire...mingling. Or at least, trying. 

Much to her surprise, this isn't a joke. 

She'd approached Longbottom a few days after she'd gone to Potter to apologise. Potter was sweet with her, which had completely left her speechless. Then, he'd suggested she apologise to Longbottom too, for tormenting him during their earlier years at Hogwarts. 

After delivering her apology to Longbottom in a letter, Lovegood reached out to her asking if she wanted to be friends. 

Pansy didn't have many friends. Not after the war, so she'd taken up Lovegood's offer. 

Now, she sat here -- at a Muggle pub with Longbottom, his new boyfriend, and Lovegood. She has no idea what to expect but at the same time, it's good to get out of the house at least. Now that Draco and Potter was shacked up together, she has even less of a social life. 

She can't help but wonder if Draco is the reason Potter had forgiven her in the first place. She doesn't have much time to wonder about this as another ginger Weasley joins the table. 

He looks good, she finds herself thinking. And she can't help her blush as he seats himself across her and gives her a courteous nod. 

"Thanks for inviting me," he says to Longbottom and then frowns. Longbottom's far too occupied with the older Weasley; their hands having disappeared under the table. 

Pansy finds herself to be uncharastically smiling and buries her face in her drink. 

"I want to dance," Lovegood announces to no one in particular and leaves the table. 

Pansy had expected her to grab Ron Weasley to the dancefloor with her, instead, Lovegood is simply swaying with the music on her on. 

Being left alone on the table with the groping couple and the war hero, Pansy releases a long sigh. Or maybe it was him--she isn't sure. 

She chances a quick glance at him and he's staring right at her. Now, her courage is back, and she manages a scowl. "What?" she says, finally. Regardless of how good-looking this Weasley turned out to be, she's not going to put up with his judgemental stare. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" he asks. 

She's caught with the question in surprise. "And go where?" 

He shrugs. "Maybe grab some coffee? I mean...unless you want to dance? I'm not much of a dancer--" 

"We should all go and dance," Charlie Weasley chimes in right when Pansy is going to respond. He gets up off the chair, grabs Longbottom, and Longbottom is dragged away before he even knows what's happening. 

He runs a hand through his hair and shifts his seats so now he's sitting next to Pansy. "Or we could just sit here and people-watch. Muggles always fascinate me." 

Pansy agrees and they order a few more drinks.


End file.
